


The Love She's Capable Of

by CreampuffedHollstein



Category: Emma Swan - Fandom, Evil Queen - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreampuffedHollstein/pseuds/CreampuffedHollstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small little fic that was actually inspired by something I found someone had said on tumblr. "For once, I just want for Regina to say 'You have no idea the love I'm capable of' and then kiss Emma so hard that she can't think afterwards." So, whoever said that, thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love She's Capable Of

Regina had been brooding all day. All night, if she was being honest with herself. Ever since she had gotten into it with Emma the night before, she had been thinking and over thinking every little thing they had said to each other. Emma had been over for the night, cozying up to Regina on her couch after Henry had gone to bed. They had been seeing each other for some time now, but kept it a secret from everyone. It was surprising the kind of talks the two of them could have. Emma was, in fact, a fairly intelligent woman.

Of course, their time spent together wasn't always time spent talking. In fact, it was rare they did actually slow down enough to talk. Nearly every time they saw each other, it lead to sex. Mind blowing, Earth shattering, multiple orgasm sex. Regina really couldn't complain. Emma was a very giving lover, very attentive to every need. However, just because they were having sex didn't mean their fights had stopped. In fact, they had almost increased. Deep down, Regina wanted something more with Emma. She had barely been able to admit that to herself, but when she had finally decided to say something to Emma about it, Emma had decided to put the brakes on what they were doing.

Apparently, Emma thought Regina couldn't carry out a real relationship. The blonde actually thought Regina was incapable of not using someone just for sex. She had blatantly told her so, which of course, had immediately set Regina off. Instead of crying like normal women, the two had ended up screaming at the top of their lungs at each other. Insults had flown between them and accusations made. Emma ultimately accusing Regina incapable of love. Neither woman was level headed enough to think accurately, and if Regina thought real hard about it, she was sure Emma had been drinking before appearing at her home. The brunette hadn't been sure what had set all of that off. She had her suspicions though. She was positive Mary Margaret knew about the two of them and had told Emma she shouldn't be messing around with Regina. That thought alone made Regina seethe.

With a push back from her desk, Regina glanced at the clock on her wall. It was almost lunchtime. If she left her office within the next few minutes, she was positive she could catch Emma in the Sheriff's office. With a curt nod of her head, Regina lifted herself from her chair and grabbed her purse and keys, deciding she would have a talk with Emma while she was less inebriated. Regina whizzed pass her secretary, throwing a small glance past her shoulder at the woman.

"I'll return…soon." Regina provided, but refused to give a specific time.

Flicking her hair back a little, Regina exited her office and made her way to her Mercedes. She sat in it for a moment, heart pounding loudly in her chest.

"What is wrong with you?" Regina asked herself, hands tightly gripping her steering wheel. "You should be sitting in your office getting paperwork done, not brooding over that woman." She chastised herself, clenching her jaw when her hands gripped the wheel tighter. "And you shouldn't be talking to yourself." Regina shook her head, finding that she was baffled by her own actions. What had Emma Swan done to her?

Without even realizing it, Regina had turned her car on and started making her way towards the Sheriff's office. Apparently her body and heart were going to make her do what her mind was telling her not to do. Never in her life had she been like this, not since Daniel. But the things Emma had accused her of settled heavily in her stomach, making her sick. In less time than she was prepared for, Regina found herself sitting outside of the Sheriff's office, glaring at the front door.

Regina prepared a speech in her head, twice, before she even got the nerve to open her car door. But when she did exit her car, she moved with determination and walked with her chin held high. The sassy walk alone made her feel like the Queen she used to be, just with less cleavage showing. Regina was ready to throw her speech at Emma when she walked through the front door. However, all the words slipped away when her eyes fell on Emma.

The blonde was bent over some paperwork, teeth nibbling at her bottom lip as she read through something. Regina stopped short, unable to make any words form and spill from her mouth. There was a moment of silence before Emma looked up and caught Regina's eyes. There was a look of surprise on Emma's face, but that soon washed away into something akin to anger as soon as her wits came back to her. When Emma shoved back from the desk, Regina surged forward with new vigor and met Emma face to face just as the woman exited the tiny office her desk sat in. Before Emma could even get a word out, Regina put her hand up, making Emma stand there with her mouth open, but no words coming out.

"You have no idea the love I'm capable of." Regina said with conviction, her stance and eyes conveying the emotion and strength she felt from saying those words.

Emma blinked and before she knew it, Regina's hands were on both sides of her necks. In a second flat, red painted lips met pale ones in a breathtaking kiss. It was rough, but underlined with a softness Emma hadn't realized Regina was capable of. But mixed with that softness was need, want, love and all the emotions Regina never conveyed through words. Emma's hands snapped to Regina's hips at once and Regina deepened the kiss further. The brunette tangled her right hand into beautiful, blonde tresses, keeping Emma tight against her.

When they finally broke for air, Emma was panting and her head felt dizzy. She staggered a little, having to hold on Regina a little tighter to keep from falling. Regina placed her hands on Emma's hips to keep her from toppling backwards. The blonde felt a spark fly through her entire body at the touch and it somehow felt so different than all of Regina's other touches. The kiss had felt magnificently different as well.

Emma was more than speechless. She was taken aback, unable to breath. She hadn't been expecting something like this from Regina, especially after the fight they had had the night before. Emma had immediately regretted the words she had said to Regina as soon as they had fallen from her mouth, but now she knew she had been so very far from wrong that she couldn't see straight. Or perhaps that kiss had made her vision go blurry. Either way, Emma was dumbfounded.

Before Emma could make her mind work again, Regina nodded her and let go of the blonde. "Good day, Miss Swan." And with that, Regina turned on her heels and left the station, a wide, satisfied grin spread across her lips. She could feel Emma's eyes on her as she left. In that moment, Regina knew Emma realized that she had been wrong. She knew even more that she, in fact, would get her happy ending.


End file.
